brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Barbarian King
The Barbarian King is a hero rarity brawler and he first appears in the clash of clans as a hero troop, but will he and his companions manage to make their appearance to clash roayle?! (!?) He is the king of the barbarian and he is a very strong brawler whose might would make him unbeatable in a head on battle (what happes when he spawns on top of the queen?) He is a melee brawler who holds a sword and wears his golden "gauntlet" which he uses to attack his opponents, his sword and his gaunlet can be used independently like different attacks, his attacks are short ranged and are heavy damaging attacks. He has a ginormous hitpoints due to the fact that he is a melee brawler and his size. His super is the iron fist ability which makes him into rage mode which includes faster movement speed and increased attack and this ability is based on his iron fist ability in clash of clans. Brawler Stats Movement Speed: (Normal) Health/Defense: Main Attack/Offense: Main Attack Range: (Short) Main Attack Reload: (Very Fast) Utility: Super Range: (Self) Attack1: Sword Slam The barbarian king swing down his "king" sword that will damages opponents in the sword area of attack, just like the Elite Barbarians swinging their swords but its even stronger and the swinging animation is different. His sword is also an instantaneous attack that does plain heavy damage which has a very slightly longer reach than the el primo's punches. Note that the slam of the sword is what cause this attack to have the splash property. Tap/drag to further than 2.5 tiles from him to use this attack. *Base damage: 300 *Range: 3 tiles *Reload time: 1.2 seconds *Pierce: Unlimited; like El Primo; Splash; Area Attack2: Fist Smash The barbarian king punches his opponents with his golden fist, it also does damage to opponents and also stuns them for 0.5 seconds, the impact itself also cause this attack to be a splash based attack. Its his second main attack and the differences compared to his sword attack is that the fist does slightly less damage, shorter range, larger width, and stuns brawlers. The king would be dull as fuck if he only have one main attack compared to the other clash of clans heroes in uniqueness. Tap/drag to 2 or less tiles from him to use this attack. But it may be hard to pull off this kind of shit because his fist range diatance is short! *Base damage: 280 *Range: 2 tiles *Reload time: 1.2 seconds *Pierce: Unlimited; like El Primo; Splash; Area Health Base Health: 2,100 Super: Iron Fist When the Barbarian Kings super is used, he will "ROAR!!!!" and rage (purple aura) and turns slightly larger (hitbox unaffected)(expressing his anger). He will recover some hitpoints and moves faster and deals more damage (53.333% more) with his sword or fist hitting the opponents for the duration of the super (10 seconds). He dosent spawns barbarians unlike in the clash of clans game. Note: He just need to press the super button to activate the iron first ability; dosent need to tap/drag to activate after to pressing the super button. His super damage is independent from his regular attack damage, like rico and colts regular attack and super attack values being independent. Skins Note: His clash royale king skin can be also used together with his sword skin because these are two different customization parts. Gallery Barbarian King Burger.jpg|Go weed in Colorado instead, its better. Cocweed.jpg|sniffs weed Quotes Start or respawns *"Barbaric brawls!" *"Grrrr..." Attacking *"Roar!" - Actual clash of clans attacking sound *"Rawr!" - Actual clash of clans attacking sound 2 Make a kill *"I am stronger" Taking Damage *"Fuck" *"Suck my balls" Super *"ROAR!!!!!!" - Actual clash of clans ability activation sound Killed *"EUOAH!!!" - Actual clash of clans defeated sound Trivia *His hitpoints is high enough that i guess that he does not need to have 700 speed, he should moves the same speed as in clash of clans. *He is one of the heroes based on the clash of clans game, the other three are Archer Queen, Grand Warden, and the Battle Machine. *His super recovery is so powerful that the recovery itself is equal value to the same level shelly's health. *Ah! The Barbarian king's super duration does not increase when upgrading while the Archer queen's super duration does increase when upgrading. *The Glyph printing skin for the sword is inspired by the sword appearance itself that it looks like a material that is capable to be written and sculptured by rocks and the fact that its being in the similar age of that "glyphing". *I guess that the barbarian king is one of the strongest brawler i have ever concepted because of his insane stats and his power/mechanics. *There is some serious scaling problem on his super fist attack because its also proportioned with the super sword attack so his super first attack will be oddly numbered in order to scale with the fist to sword damage. *His iron fist stat percentage increasement is weaker than in clash of clans because we got to keep it propotional at all cost! because its balance! *The Elite Barbarian's super is based on the barb king iron fist super ability. *His main and super description is directly based on the clash of clans old description because the description exactly even fits to him in this game, and since the description is updated. *The brawler infobox shows the barbarian king is still drawing in progress. Category:Brawlers Category:Hero Brawlers Category:Clash Brawlers Category:Brawler with unique skin properties Category:Heavy Brawlers Category:Main attack with effects Category:Main attack with effects Type B Category:Main attack with effects Type E Category:Medieval Brawlers